Sueños
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Es otra noche donde no deja de pensar en ella. Pero Hinata ama a otro, no se necesita ser Neji Hyuga para entenderlo. El genio está consciente de ello. Aún así, él desea que ella lo ame a él, únicamente a él. Aunque eso solo sea posible en sueños.


**De acuerdo, es mi primer NejiHina y espero que les guste.**

**La pareja es de mis favoritas pero no abunda en los primeros lugares ya que soy SasuSaku del alma y tengo un profundo cariño al NaruHina.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes y/o lugares NO son de mi propiedad. Todo reconocible es creación de Kishimoto.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Puede no tener un final feliz. Bueno, no puede, NO tiene... es algo triste (?)**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sueños<strong>

Vuelve a rodar sobre el colchón, no puede evitar gruñir enfadado. Es otra noche más sin poder conciliar el sueño, es otra noche fría, es otra de esas fastidiosas noches… _donde no deja de pensar en ella_.

Y no controla su cólera, se incorpora fastidiado de la situación. Quiere arrojar todo lo que está a su alcance, quiere gritar hasta desgarrar su garganta, quiere correr… _quiere huir_ de esos sentimientos.

Coloca sus manos sobre su rostro cansado a causa de las últimas desveladas.

Deja escapar un suspiro y mira a través de la ventana de su habitación. La luna luce hermosa, su color radiante ilumina parte de su oscura habitación. Tal como _ella_ lo hizo en su sombría vida, con sus sonrisas y sus actos nobles y desinteresados.

Sale de su habitación, su garganta está seca y necesita un vaso de agua.

Camina por el oscuro pasillo que lo lleva directo a la cocina pero, su subconsciente le juega una mala pasada, sin controlarse toma una nueva dirección, casi parece que su cuerpo mueve solo.

Llega a la habitación de ella y su corazón da un vuelco, está desesperado, no entiende que hace ahí. Pero sus manos no se detienen, se elevan deslizando la puerta de la habitación al frente.

Una sonrisa adorna su rostro y un cosquilleo recorre todo su cuerpo al ver la imagen que se presencia frente a sus ojos. Ella está ahí, con sus largos cabellos azulados cayendo delicadamente sobre su angelical y dulce rostro.

Ella es como la luna, tiene luz propia y única, ilumina la oscura noche como ella brinda luz a su existencia.

Como si fuera víctima de una hipnosis, se acerca a ella, con pasos lentos y su mirada perdida en la perfección que la chica representa.

Se arrodilla, quedando a la altura del rostro de la muchacha. Eleva su mano, acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla de ella, sintiendo aquel regocijo invadir su pecho.

La observa por minutos-para él son horas- haciendo el intento de descifrar los sueños que ella tiene en ese momento.

Su corazón late con irregularidad, sintiendo esos sentimientos floreciendo dentro de sí. Sus ojos perla no se apartan del rostro de su prima-la cual parece una muñeca de porcelana-esa chica dulce, de un alma noble y pura. De la cual él es el encargado de proteger y cuidar-no necesita una orden, hace tiempo que lo hace por si solo-de la muchacha que, muy a su pesar y que va contra las reglas, entiende la importancia de ella en su vida, ya no puede esconder que está enamorado de ella. _La ama_.

Se acerca al rostro delicado de la chica, memorizando cada una de las facciones de ella.

Sus labios rozan levemente los delicados de la peli-azul, y una descarga recorre todo su cuerpo, un cálido sentimiento se acopla en su pecho.

Ella suspira, el castaño sonríe.

-Naruto-kun- pronuncian los labios de la adormilada Hinata.

Y ese simple nombre lo desarma, lo hace sentir miserable y tan poca cosa. Se incorpora, preso nuevamente de la furia, apretando sus puños y cerrando los ojos.

Sale de la habitación, ya no quiere estar ahí. Ama a Hinata. Pero también llega a odiarla. ¿U odia lo que siente por ella? ¿Odia sentir eso únicamente hacia ella? Tal vez, más exactamente, odia el no poder ser él la persona con la que ella sueña.

Está nuevamente en su habitación, aún sin poder dormir, invadido nuevamente por sus emociones y su furia. Su inevitable sentimiento de inferioridad ante la persona que ella ama.

_Porque es así._

Ella se preocupa por esa persona, Naruto Uzumaki. Mientras él, Neji, **_se preocupa_** por ella. Hinata sonríe al rubio mientras él, su primo, **_lo intenta cada minuto del día_** por ella. Ella se arriesga por él, mientras Neji **_daría su vida_** por protegerla. Hinata ama al Uzumaki, el genio Hyuga **_ama a Hinata_**.

Ella sueña con Naruto, Neji _**sueña** _con su prima.

_Y así será siempre_, ella es su prima, Hinata lo ve como un hermano, él solo debe protegerla. Al final, toda su felicidad deseada… **_solo es real en sueños_**.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bien? Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice hace unas dos semanas en la madrugada... estaba inspirada y esto fué lo que salió.<strong>

**¿Reviews?**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

**_M._**


End file.
